ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Best Friends Forever
North Pole Elementary is the popular American Sitcom, debuted on September 21, 2006 on Disney Channel. It was focus with Oakwood Students starring with 6 main kids, Nick David, Amy Montana, Sasha Henry, Zack Peck, Cassie Hilliard, and and Chris Taylor growing up, and things are going to start making attracted into their lives; also starts making lot of lives happening to school. North Pole Elementary's' season 4 is now airing, starting with the first 30 episodes, making it the biggest season into the series, with filming starting on December, 2008, and they were done filming as of July 2009, beginning on April 10, 2009, and scheduled to finished in May. It will be followed by the tenth and final season for North Pole Elementary, begin filming on March 5, 2010 and expected to be complete at the end of April, for airing into June 4, 2010 through out spring 2011. The cast reprised their roles. The brand new characters will make their appearance also for season 5 with 11 episodes. The show has release two of the films. North Pole Elementary: The Movie was released in theaters on April 9, 2010. Production Development The show is based on the three rumors school lives that they attends, Chris Turner, Alex Wilkerson and Duke Johnson were the three best friends. After gradulating and finishing college in 1987, they plan to start make the show that starts feature the life of children whom grows up and starts become a family, and so as they. In May 1987, Duke Johnson moved to Georgia to attend college, and than by the time he finished in 1989, he moved back to LA to go back with his family and friends. In May 1998, Johnson planning onto making a TV show that it was to be the first time to be seen for children, within they couldn't starts seen live action sitcom including laughing tracks. For the meantime, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson, the writers of all shows, were working real hard making all episodes by themselves. Duke Johnson is planning to make this show, which the start planning onto Santa's North Pole Elementary, but he really thinks that is not part of his plan. Meanwhile, he starts planning to make a title of Magic School Elementary, but still not part of his plan at this time, not planning to make a fantasy sitcom, he'll be making a personal life sitcom. Meanwhile, he titled North Pole Elementary, which that'll be an idea. In the meantime, Turner and Wilkerson were also planning to does that when they past by with Duke Johnson, and heard them what they said that they are going to make North Pole Elementary. Johnson and Turner and Wilkerson were met to be upset, that Johnson might not going to make the show, but have an idea. The three decide that they'll make the show together. They'll planning to make this show that talks about their lives into relationship and taking some sort of adventures in history, and school attendances. Johnson is directing the TV show, Turner and Wilkerson became writers for the show. The start planning to filmed that show which Turner and Wilkerson used to attend to North Pole Elementary, and they moved to Oakwood City School, but North Pole doesn't live near Oakwood in LA. The start writing the first six main characters, the kids who nearly became friends by the time they begin Elementary school. Johnson didn't actually goes to North Pole Elementary, but he does went to Oakwood Elementary, when he first meet Turner and Wilkerson. Filming The show debuted on the NBC network on released on September 29, 2006 of the first Season by a first episodes filming "Pilot". North Pole Elementary was created in 2001 by Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson. As of June 2008, there are 8 Seasons and 161 episodes in the series lasted by "Zack was Prank!". The second Season aired on August 31, 2007, within the last Season by the students in Elementary school, everything is about to change until "The School Escape" aired on May 14, 2006, four parts of it, was the last episode of Season 5. North Pole Elementary's' third season is now airing, starting with the first 30 episodes, making it the biggest season into the series, with filming starting on December, 2008, and they were done filming as of July 2009, beginning on June, 2008. It will be followed by the fourth and final season for North Pole Elementary, begin filming on April 2010, for airing into August 2010. Theme A theme song of North Pole Elementary was titled "Friends Forver", song singed by Puffy AmiYumi, as well written by creators of the characters, Turner and Wilkerson. A theme song was also takes a instrumental by the black ending credits. The Main Cast Josh Hutcherson, Keke Palmer, Dylan Patton, Dakota Fanning, Alyson Stoner and Jason Dolley were credit during an opening. Characters Main characters *Nick David (Josh Hutcherson), a jock, basketball player, as a buddy to Zack Peck, since they first meet in pre-school and with Kevin Lewis, Jeffery Peters, Chris Taylor and Antonio Moon. e is also a boyfriend originally to Amy Montana, but relationship changes and he goes on with Sasha Henry, while Amy goes on with Chris. *Sasha Henry (Keke Palmer), a famous pop star in season 9, enemy to Amy Montana, by the time, she is dating with Nick David, being jealous of. By the time Nick and Amy broke up, he begins dating her, and Amy and Nick became friends. Later, she is a friend to Amy, and so as Becky Adams and Emmetta Elizabeth. *Zack Peck (Dylan Patton), a dancer, whom starts having series crush on Amy Montana, by the time he and Nick first meet her on the bus during their first day of Elementary school. But later, he starts having a crush on Cassie Hilliard. *Amy Montana (Alyson Stoner), smart, beautiful and popular, Nick and Zack were flirting with her, by the time they met her during the first day of Elementary school. She starts choose to date with Nick, depress on Zack, whom goes on with Cassie. By the time it was Sasha's jealousy, she became the enemy, but later, Nick broke up with Amy and goes on with Sasha, as Amy goes on with Chris, after bumping into each other. She is a BFF to Sasha, Becky and Emmetta. *Cassie Hilliard (Dakota Fanning), high pitch squeeky voice, alcoholic-but-lovely girl, annoying, dorky, but still adorable to any kind of boys and some girls, especially Amy. Cassie starts an escape after a broke up with Tristan Black, when he is cheating on her by dating with another girl with a bully; Jennifer Dawson, left her heartbroken. Meanwhile, Zack starts having a crush on her, and Cassie feels flirty with him. Meanwhile, the both find themselves as the love couples. She'll nearly never stay on track going back with Tristan, by the time he came to North Pole Elementary and anywhere to her. *Chris Taylor (Jason Dolley), a cool dude, whom is nearly a buddy to Nick David, Zack Peck, Antonio Moon, Jefery Peters and Kevin Lewis. He is a boyfriend to Amy Montana, by the time the both bump into each other during kindergarten, while Amy heartbroken. Supporting :Main article: List of North Pole Elementary characters *Shanica Knowles (Becky Adams), a BFF to Sasha, Emmetta and Amy. *Emmetta Elizabeth (Sahara Garey), a BFF to Sasha, Becky and Amy. *Jeffery Peters (Zach Tyler Eisen), a buddy to Nick, Chris, Antonio, Zack and Kevin. *Kevin Lewis (Paul Raymond), a buddy to Nick, Chris, Antonio, Zack and Jeffery. *Maria Anderson (Taylor Horn), a enemy to Amy. *Sabrina Barnes (Lily Thorne), Maria's BFF. *Mark Davis (Matt Prokop), Maria's close friend. *Brenda Thompson (Miranda Cosgrove/Ali Lohan), Cassie's best friend. *Amanda Hudson (Taylor Momsen), Cassie's best friend. *Johnny Bark (Dylan Sprouse), Cassie's best friend. *Mark Cornwell (Cole Sprouse), Cassie's best friend. *Lisa Gardner (Sophia Manuel), Cassie's best friend. *Fred Williams (Carter Harris), Amy's ex-boyfriend. *Tristan Black (un screen), Cassie's ex-boyfriend *Bradley Johnson (Justin Gaston), a high school hunk. *Jennifer Dawson (Courtney Jines), Cassie's bully from pre-school, whom becoming a friend later during the climax of the episode in season 9. Guess star as themselves: *Dakota Fanning (6 episodes) *Rebecca Romijn (1 episode) *Jessica Simpson (1 episode) *Amanda Bynes (2 episodes) *Justin Timberlake (2 episodes) *Miley Cyrus (1 episode) *David Archeuleta (1 episode) *Jonas Brothers (1 episode) Casting Josh Hutcherson, Mitchel Musso and Jason Dolley were be audience to each one to play as Nick David. When finding one, Musso and Dolley seems that they start being dropped out for casting as Nick, both would start to have longer hairs, till Hutcherson has lead onto the role as Nick, for he has a little bit long hair to play as Nick. Until Dolley plays Chris Taylor for the show while Musso will be playing as Nick's childhood friend Duncan Harris into the upcoming ''North Pole Elementary: The Sequel, which is slanted for release of July 2010. Keke Palmer has been audience to portayal as the character, until she don't think that the plan would work, and she has dropped out, the producers says that will be true. They were searching for anyone else playing Sasha. When find Shanica Knowles, but seems too old to play as Sasha, but she does play as Sasha's older BFF, Becky Adams. And it goes on again with Parker McKenna Posey, till she has caught the role as Kady Kyle, the daughter of Michael and Janet Kyle for My Wife and Kids, and couldn't find anyone to play as Sasha, when they decided to delete the character. Meanwhile, the producers were planning to let Palmer to play as Sasha, and they start to added the character for the show. Dylan Patton plays as Zack Peck. Dakota Fanning originally plays Amy Montana, but caught Cassie Hilliard. Taylor Momsen is originally going to play as Cassie, just right before, but Dakota Fanning has already signed up to play as the character, but wanting to play as Amy Montana for the show, till Alyson Stoner has already got the role, and Fanning accected Cassie. Meanwhile, Momsen drops out until she does signed up playing as Amanda Hudson in season 6 for the show. Alyson Stoner plays Amy Montana, after Dakota Fanning originally going to play - The character Amy's original last name is going to be as Mope, but the producers Turner and Wilkerson doesn't like that, so they decided to changed her last name to Montana. Alyson Stoner has been audienced to portrayed as the role of that character, just as before Dakota Fanning is going to play as her, when she got the role as Cassie Hilliard. Jason Dolley has audience to play as Chris Taylor for the show. But Dolley, Josh Hutcherson and Mitchel Musso were be audience to each one to play as Nick David. When finding one, Musso and Dolley seems that they start being dropped out for casting as Nick, both would start to have longer hairs, till Hutcherson has lead onto the role as Nick, for he has a little bit long hair to play as Nick. Until Dolley returns to play Chris Taylor for the show while Musso will be playing as Nick's childhood friend Duncan Harris into the upcoming North Pole Elementary: The Sequel, which is slanted for release of July 2010. Season 2 marks the first of appearance Justin Gaston as Bradley Johnson. Courtney Jines portrayed as Jennifer Dawson, appearing into 10 episodes of season 2. Mitchel Musso will be appearing as Duncan Harris, Nick's childhood friend. Green Day will make their appearance for North Pole Elementary: The Sequel. Taylor Lautner played Adam Brown, Amy's ex-boyfriend from The School Escape and appeared into nearly 3 seasons. Originally, scheduling him to appear into the film, display not returning, when instead onto working onto the Twilight film adaptations, but the producers have removed the character for the movie. Lautner changes his mind, saying he will return into some episode for the show, but not yet. Episode overview :Main article: List of North Pole Elementary episodes Reaction With the series became the first television on Disney Channel including laugh tracks, it debuted on September 29, 2006, with the beginning of the series "Pilot", ranking 6.5 million, making it the ranking-television on Disney Channel. For the meantime in season 5, it ranks 7.2 million, making it the highest viewers only with "The School Escape", including on that channel in history. It became the most successful original series on Disney Channel. However on December 2009, the record was broken by "How the Bullies Stole Christmas" with 10.5 million featuring special guess of Jonas Brothers. DVD release :''Main article: North Pole Elementary DVDs Movie Walt Disney Pictures along with Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson released only one motion pictures from the TV series. North Pole Elementary: The Movie is a first feature length film into the series, was released in theaters on April 9, 2010. Awards and nominations :Main article: North Pole Elementary awards See also *''List of North Pole Elementary episodes *''North Pole Elementary: The Movie *''North Pole Elementary: The Sequel *''North Pole Elementary awards'' *''North Pole Elementary DVDs'' *''North Pole Elementary release dates'' *''North Pole Elementary (soundtrack)'' *''North Pole Elementary: The Movie (soundtrack)'' References #^ North Pole Elementary Producers quitting #^ Duke Johnson, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson personal life attendances #^ TV Show into Works #^ Watching with Ambivalence. Pop Matters Television. #^ Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises. TVSeriesFinale.com (29 May 2006). Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "US-Jarescharts", Quoten Meter, May 30, 2002. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season", E Online, May 25, 2001. #^ "Goodnight, Gracie: 'Will & Grace' ends landmark run". SignOnSanDiego. May 9, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-23. #^ Hennessy, Christopher (2008-09). "New spaces open on campus include additional study carrels". Emerson College Today. Emerson College. Retrieved on 2009-04-20. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Will & Grace". Daily Variety. September 16, 1998. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Watching with Ambivalence". Pop Matters Television. October 3, 2000. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "NBC's 'Will' bows out gracefully". USA Today. May 17, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "'Will & Grace' Helps NBC Stay Tough on Thursday". Zap2It. May 19, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "TV Winners & Losers: Numbers Racket A Final Tally Of The Season's Show (from Nielsen Media Research)". Entertainment Weekly. June 4, 1999. Retrieved on 2008-03-17. #^ "US-Jarescharts". Quoten Meter. May 30, 2002. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season". E Online. May 25, 2001. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "How did your favorite show rate?". USA Today. May 28, 2002. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "Networks face Reality Check". The National Enquirer. May 25, 2003. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "I. T. R. S. RANKING REPORT 01 THRU 210 (OUT OF 210 PROGRAMS) DAYPART: PRIMETIME MON-SUN". ABC MediaNet. June 2, 2004. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "2004-05 Primetime Wrap". The Hollywood Reporter. May 27, 2005. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "2005-06 primetime wrap". The Hollywood Reporter. May 26, 2006. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "Rumoring a Third North Pole Elementary film. Retrieved on 11 July 2009. #^ "Writers Confirmed No more NPE movies. Retrieved on 14 July 2009. #^ "False Alarm of the Third NPE film. Retrieved on 14 July 2009. #^ "Producers of 'Will & Grace' sue NBC". USA Today. December 16, 2003. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "NBC sues 'Will & Grace' creators". USA Today. March 5, 2004. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "Surprise settlement in 'Grace' case". The Hollywood Reporter. April 27, 2007. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. External links *North Pole Elementary at the Internet Movie Database